


Miraculous Blurred Visions

by splashsoph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Blind Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashsoph/pseuds/splashsoph
Summary: What would you do if one day your grandfather went missing after a fight with your grandmother and you spend most of your teenage life trying to find him?And what would you also do when your Grandmother Harbored a Family secret from you in order to prevent the balance of the universe to fall in the wrong hands?Meet Rose Lee, A girl starting her first year of college, and is given the role to protect the guardians of the universe and to find her missing grandfather. With the help of her chosen Hero's she will protect New York and uncover the mysterious disappearance of her grandpa and bring him home, But Finding skeletons in her family's dark past will change her world and others around her.
Kudos: 1





	Miraculous Blurred Visions

"Come on sweetie make a wish" 

Was the last thing Rose remembered from her mother. It was one of those memories that seemed such a long time ago for her. She set her paintbrush down and took a moment to recollect herself, Trying to dissect the memory as if she needed to find its heart. But as quickly the memory came,it left. Rose stood there facing the canvas that radiated multiple hues of colors that reminded her of her mother, Beautiful,loving and free spirited. Rose never could've explained her talents when it came down to painting and when she could,she only explained to her friend Evangeline,though Evangeline is blind, She pictured Rose's explanation in her mind, and whatever Rose said she understood her meaning of paintings. Now as she was looking at her other paintings scattered across her room collecting dust she noticed the one painting she could never look at anymore resting on top of her bed , covered with a blanket, for it reminded her of her late father and mother. For it was the painting that he painted when she was turning five and looking at it now caused many memories and feelings to erupt in her. It was too soon to be exposed to that overwhelming pain in herself. Rose quickly looked away from her bed and rushed to the bathroom and paint jar and brushes along with her.

When Rose reached the bathroom she started her usual process of cleaning her paint jar and brushes. But as soon as she started to clean her brushes tears began to envelop her eyes and memories of her parents that were ignored started to stir in her mind. She never forgot the phone call on her 6th birthday. The feelings she felt, the Moment when the world that she knew started to crash down and would never be the same again.  
Rose phased back into her reality but before she could do anything. 

She Heard her Grandmother yelling.

Rose never heard her grandma Mei raise her voice so loud and it terrified her to the core.Whatever made her react like that, made Rose realize that this Argument was emotional. Rose tip toed back down the hallway past her room and crept down the steps of the stairwell. From there she heard not only her grandma more clearly but she also heard her grandfather who sounded afraid but Trying to sound More in control of the situation. Rose knew her grandparents only spoke Mandarian towards each other. But this time she heard words that didn't make sense to her and it was almost as if her grandparents were speaking another language. But she could figure out some key phrases every now and then. But they passed by quickly due to the sudden tension of the room. The only words that Rose heard that still didn't make any sense to her to understand the argument more clearly were just "hero" "Guardian" and "Sanctuary". Rose was in the dark deeper than before. And before she could find a reason as to why, she soon heard her grandfather in a furious haze leaving the living room across from the stairs, he was too angry to pay attention to notice her and soon stormed out of the house. Rose sitting at the steps didn't know what happened but she had the feeling that whatever just happened,it wasn't and far from being fixed.

Before Rose could ponder any longer,she heard her grandmother walking towards the hallway, Rose acted quickly, she zoomed up the stairs to get away but right as she made a run for it she tripped and made a loud thud. Rose, now scared for getting her grandma's attention, ran faster towards her room, her grandmother now out of the living room hears the loud thud from upstairs and quickly goes up to investigate hoping it wasn't Rose and hoping again that she didn't hear the argument between her and her grandfather. But as the grandmother made her way up towards the steps Rose was frantically putting things away in her room, Rushing her oil paints in her drawers and the art easel in its pack position. She quickly closes her windows and tries changing into her pajamas. Soon midway she hears the final steps of the stairs creaking and the soft wood creaking towards her door, Knowing her grandmother was closing in on her. But before she races towards the door and turns off the light and makes it to her bed in one piece, She forgot her father's painting resting on her bed. Right before she could do anything to move it she hears her doorknob rattling, And soon her grandmother opens the door and discovers her peaceful twelve year old Granddaughter sleeping. Rose's grandmother walks towards Rose and sees her in the dim light from the hallway on her face. She gets in close and kisses her cheek and does a silent prayer for her. And soon leaves her room and closes the door, but before she closes it completely she turns back and looks at her one final time, With a tear racing down her cheek from the agony escaping from her eyes.

Her grandmother wipes the tear from her face and shuts the door quietly behind her. Rose slides out of her covers and turns on her lamp next to her. carefully she slides her fathers painting from under her pillow an hopes to the universe that it isn't damaged. And once she removes the cloth covering over the picture she stares at it fondly before she does anything else, She sees her father and her mother and she locks eyes on herself in between them. She noticed noticed her pigtails and lady bug hair clips. remembering what those days where like with her parents. especially her father, she remembered he smelt like crisp apple cinnamon and his favorite Yellow pullover sweater that he never seemed to take off in the house, Tears began to form in her eyes and this time they weren't from sadness, they were from pain and anger. She threw the painting onto the floor and began sobbing on to her pillow muffling her pained cries.

The more Rose cried, the more she couldn't stop remembering her birthday when she was turning six. The day her world crashed and burned.  
She was so excited to see her parents when they coming back from their anniversary trip from China. She was happy with excitement the whole day, she remembered Her grandmother telling her that she was the embodiment of love from her parents. and that if she always kept her head up high and strong, Nothing in life could bring her happiness down. 

Soon after that the phone began to ring into the living room and grandma Mei picked up the Phone. Her cheerful smiling face soon turned blank and put her hand over her mouth with tears cascading down her face, as well her slowly falling to the floor, She screamed out for her husband "TENMA!!". And at the moment rose knew her parents weren't coming back home, and their once happy family would never return. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyone for reading the First chapter of our new book "Miraculous Blurred Visions" To introduce ourselves we are a small team of Miraculous fans Who wanted to convey a story that represents us in the miraculous universe. We always wanted to make our own story so we began writing. And made this story happen. We hope that you will share this with your friends that love the show as much as we do. chapter 2 will be coming soon very soon, Until then Bug out<3


End file.
